1. Field of the Invention
A container.
2. Summary of the Invention
The purpose of the present invention is to devise a container which allows automatic filling of the container with cups. The present container allows this. Rails hold the cups by the rims or any point along the cups depth that will allow the cups to be supported by the rails. The container is raised upwardly until the cups are in the container and rest on the base of the container. The rails fit into slots in the end walls of the container. The container is then moved horizontally. The cups are carried with the container and move along and off the rails. Instead of slots in the end walls, the height of the end walls may be shorter than the side walls or the cups.